Naruto The ultimate Predator
by shinigami Thantos
Summary: AVP xover. 3 predators save Naruto when he is 4 and train him just Like they trained his father, Namikaze Minato, the 4th Hokage. Watch this new Naruto take on the world . Naruto x Yugito


A child no older than 4 was running for his life. Why? It just so happens that a mob of 50 is chasing him. Today was his birthday, October tenth, and also the day Kyuubi was" defeated". He was looking for some fun by going to the Kyuubi festival, where people celebrated the death of the nine tailed fox. But was chased out by the mob.

"_Why do they hate me, I had done nothing wrong_" Thought Naruto, as he turned into an alley that had a dead end to it. The mob followed him and cornered him to a corner.

"Yes, we got the demon! Hahahaha!, Now I will be a hero for killing the Demon Brat" Said a idiotic villager holding butcher knife as he advance toward Naruto.

Naruto was scared, the mob had him trapped and no way out. Naruto cried out" Why do you hate me, I didn't do anything?"

" Ha!, don't try to corrupt us with your excuses Kyuubi, your just a demon who killed our Yondiame and families four years ago" Called out another villager

" _Huh, Kyuubi, What are they talking about. Wasn't it defeated by the Yondiame four years ago_" Thought Naurto.

" Now , Demon scrum, today is they day you die and the world shall be cleaned of the evil that is you, Kyuubi brat." Cried one villager.

" _Is this the end_?" Thought Naruto " _This is how I am gonna die, No, I can't die, I still have to become Hokage!_"

Suddenly two ANBU Black corps came out of nowhere and shouted" Halt, what are you people doing?"

Naruto felt relief flooding through out his body, finally, help was here!

The crowded became nervous; they were all civilians and had no chance of defeating two ANBUs.

One of the Anbu with a hawk mask noticed Naruto shivering in the corner of the alley.

" Oh look, Bear, What do have here?" Said Hawk.

The other Anbu, Bear, looked at Naruto and widen his eyes before sneering.

" Well well well, what do we have here, Maybe I can finally avenge my family that were killed by you, Demon," Bear spat out with disgust.

The mob suddenly started cheering for ANBUs, Chanting " Kill the demon!"

Bear raised his ANBU katana and sliced it down and Naruto. The crowd cheering in anticipation as they watched the Anbu kill the demon.

On top of building that is next to the alley, three mysterious figures looked at the boy's direction. Their appearances certainly did not look human. They are nine foot tall beings Dressed in Armor and a strange mesh. They wore helmets that have metal dreadlocks in them and wrist blades at their arms. They were proud Predators of the Yautja Clan, The greatest hunter the universe had ever seen.

The Middle one, who seems to the leader of the trio, said in a nonhuman language" _**What are these oomans doing to that Young ooman, Shicon?**_"

The one on the right ,apparently named Shicon, replied" _**I under stand a few words of the ooman language, but they are yelling insults and trying to kill the young ooman. Frankly, I am shocked, how could someone to that to a member of their species?"**_

The predator on the left said to the Leader"_** Scar Blade, I did a scan of that that young ooman, he has a great being inside him. The other oomans want to kill the young one for holding, but is not the young ones fault."**_

Shicon said to the Predator on the left" _**Wow, New Mask, I can not believe these oomans' stupidity. It is obvious it not the young one's fault.**_"

They saw to Anbu raising his Katana to kill Naruto. New Mask exclaimed" _**Look, That ooman is going to kill the young one, what do we do"?**_

Scar Blade said" _**I feel great potential in the Young one to become a predator like us and a strong hunter like no other. We are taking him with us to train him to be a predator.**_"

The other predators were shocked" _**Are you serious**_" Said New Mask, voice full of disbelief.

Scar Blade said" _**Dead serious, now go rescue him before the young one gets killed."**_

"_**Hai**_" chorused New mask and Shicon. The trio activated their alien armor to be invisible and proceeded to jump down the alley to save Naruto.

At the Alley

Naruto watched as the katana sliced down toward him. " _Is this is the end?. Well, I lived a good life, thank you old man Hokage for caring about me._" Thought Naruto as he closed his eyes as he prepared to die.

The mob was eager to see the blonde's blood to be spilled.

A cry of agony was heard with the sound of flesh being cut and blood was drifting down the alley.

It was silent before the mob cheered, thinking that Naruto was dead.

Suddenly, Bear's body fell backwards dead with blood dripping out of his chest, which had a blade mark on it.

Everyone was silent before Hawk decided it was the demon's freak power and wanted to kill Naruto himself. He never got the chance as a plasma beam blew a hole in his guts. He slumped to the ground dead.

The mob got scared, what had happened? An invisible force had killed two Anbu ninjas.

The villager holding a butcher knife ran forward to kill Naruto, shouting" Kill the demon before it kills us!"

This snapped the rest of the mob from their reverie and rushed forward to kill Naruto.

The Idiot with the knife didn't reach 10 feet of Naruto before a spear out of nowhere impaled his head.

One by one, each villager all rushed forward to kill Naruto, thinking his freakish power caused this. They were all stopped by a roar that shook the leaf's walls.

At the Hokage office, the sandiame was fighting on his greatest enemy, paper work, when a loud roar was heard.

The sandiame froze," _could the seal have broken? No, but what was that it is no doubt very powerful_". He rushed to his crystal ball and located where the roar came from,

To his horror, It came from where Naruto was.

" _Oh god no, please don't let any thing happen to him_" Thought the Sandiame as he got rid of his Hokage robes to reveal battle armor beneath. He rushed out to where Naruto was and the roar came from.

At the alley

Cackling black electricity was heard in the alley as the three predators revealed themselves.

The mob was frozen in fear as one predator walked over to Naruto while the other two stood in front of them in case the mob decides to attack them again.

Scar Blade walked over and noticed Naruto's wound healing. Seeing how this interested him, he did a scan of the boy with his helmet. " _Hm, interesting, an unknown energy is healing him. He will make an excellent hunter_" Thought scar blade. As he picked up Naruto and signaled New Mask and Shicon to follow him. They jumped away from the alley with Naruto. But not before the Sandiame and seven Anbu saw them and followed.

The predators felt their followers and ran to a clearing outside of the village and waited for the Hokage and Anbu to come. When they finally came, the Sandiame stepped forward and said" Hand the boy over and you will not be executed."

The Anbus, all of them hated Naruto, said" Hokage-sama, we should let them kill the demon".

No longer after the Anbus said that, the three predators grew Angry. Shicon and New Mask extended their weapons and prepared to fight. Scar Blade Stood in front of an unconscious Naruto to protect him.

Seeing this, The other side also fell into battle stance. Except the sandiame who wanted to save Naruto. The seven Anbus jumped forward , the Hokage Shouted " NO", but it was useless. Shicon put on a burst of speed and killed two Anbus with his wrist blades and took another one down with his plasma cannon.

One of the remaining Anbu Did some hand seals and said" Katon: Goukykuu no jutsu" He blew out a fire ball toward New Mask. New Mask just got his spear and spun it so fast that the fire ball went back to the Anbu who blew it, killing him.

New Mask then thrust his spear to the back of him, into an Anbu who tried snaking up on him. The Anbu, slumped down, a hole in his chest.

The last two Anbus remaining ran over to where Scar Blade and Naruto were in an attempt to kill Naruto. Scar face saw this and cut their heads off before they even had moved 10 feet from Naruto.

The Hokage is the only one standing" what do you want with Naruto" Said the sandiame, as the prepared to fight.

Scar Blade looked at the Hokage's eyes and saw that his eyes spoke of concern for Naruto. " _Hmm, This ooman actually cares for the child. Not like the stupid fool back in the alley_". Scar Blade decided to tell him the truth.

Scar Blade activated a device that allow the him to under stand English

" We are taking this boy out of this hellhole to train him to be a hunter.

The Hokage Was shocked, He would have never thought This will happen

" Bring him back when he is twelve , please, I made a promise to his Father"

Now Yautjas are an honorable Race. They realized the old man was trying to keep a promise. "Very well, we will train him to be like us, A predator. " Said Scar Blade" By the way, Is his Father the Yondiame Hokage, Namikaze Minato?"

The Sandiame was shocked, How did they know?

Scar Blade chucked, as if reading his mind" We trained Minato to be an excellent warrior as a child before Ero-sennin of his trained him. Don't you remember him saying that he was trained By us, The Yautja?"

The Sandiame now remembered Minato saying that a friendly Alien race Named Yautjas trained him as a child. The beings in front of him matched Minato's description of his trainers. Sarutobi, the Sandiame, relaxed as he realized they wanted to train Naruto the way they trained his father.

" Very well, but let me get some things that Minato wanted you to know about." Said Sarutobi as he left the clearing.

The predators exchanged confused looks. What had Minato wanted them to know?

Sarutobi returned 5 minutes later with 7 scrolls in hand" One is from Minato to you guys, Another is from me to Naruto, the other is on our techniques, give it to Naruto when he is ready, The next one is details of Naruto's life and what is in him, and the last one is Minato explaining things to his son.

Scar Blade took the scrolls and said" Thank you, he will return here in 8 yrs as a predator of the Yautja Clan, Now we take our leave".

Shicon called their ship into view and the predators with Naruto boarded it.

The Hokage waved them Goodbye and looked as the ship took of into the night.

" _Naruto, make me and your parents proud_" Thought Sarutobi as He walked back into the village to explain what happened with the damn council.


End file.
